Together Forever
by envious98
Summary: first fic ever!


_a/n-my first fanfic ever!*starts celebrating*_

_naruto-YAY!*starts celebrating also*_

_hinata-u-um s-shouldn't s-someone do t-the disclaimer_

_me-oh yea! naruto disclaimer please!_

_naruto-alright! envi owns nothing only the plot! BELIEVE IT!_

_'thoughts'_

_"_talking''

(a/n speaking)

_warning-fluffyness!_

_'oh no im gonna be late for the first day of ninja academy!'_A young boy no younger than 12 thought as he ran through the leaf blues eyes widened as he ran into a girl with indigo girl gasped as the boy ran into her,making them both fall.

"Sorry I wasn't looking."

"U-um i-its o-ok"

The two look at each other and the boy grinned.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki (is that how you spell it?) what's yours"naruto said helping the girl up.

"M-my n-name i-is Hinata Huuga (?)" The girl said with a small blush forming.

"Are you going the the academy too?" Naruto asked as the two started to walk.  
>"y-yes" she said as she started playing with her index fingers(like in the anime) and naruto grinned again.<p>

"Thats aewsome!I'm going too!"he said as they came to there destination."Here we are!"Naruto said as they went into the building.

Naruto and hinata came into the class room and sat down beside each other .  
>"S-so N-naruto-kun w-why do you w-want to b-become n-ninja?" Hinata asked as they sat down. Naruto grinned "Iwanna become hokage some day!Naruto yelled as he stood up but fell right after."hey dobe shut it"A voice said that was behind was sasuke uchiha(omg its the gay one)."You shut up teme!"Naruto yelled sitting reply was a 'hn' which made naruto even madder."U-um n-naruto-kun -p-please calm d-down."Hinata said softly and naruto smiled."ok hina-hime"he said and she blushed a deep red."HEY DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT NARUTO!"A lound voice screamed."oh no..."naruto mummbled as a pink haided girl punch him and sent naruto flying."N-naruto-kun a-are you o-ok?"Hinata asked sat up."yea im ok hina-hime"he said as the teacher came in."SIT DOWN!"the teacher yeeled and everyone sat down.<p>

time skip lunch  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Everyone ran outside as the bell rang and naruto and hinata walked slowly to a tree with a swing on looked at naruto to find out he didn't have any lunch."U-um n-naruto-kun d-do you w-want to s-share my l-lunch?"she said as they sat looked at her and grined"I dont wanna take half your lunch hina-hime you go on and eat it" Hinata shook her head and blushed "N-no I i-insest,I c-can't eat all this f-food."she said as she took her lunch out."well if you insest,hina-hime..alright!"naruto said as he took the chopsticks that hinata had for him.  
>As the two finish eating,a boy with a dog ran up to them."Hey hina-chan why are you hanging out with a loser like him?Come on and hang out with me and akamaru(i reeeally suck at spelling!)!"the boy said as hinata packed her lunch."Hey!back off kiba-baka!me and hina-hime are best friends!"Naruto said as he grabed hinata's hand,making her blushed crimson."Why you-RING! the bell had rang before kiba could finish his sentence.<p>

"come on hina-hime lets go"Naruto said as hinata got her blushed down.  
>"O-ok naruto-kun"she said as they left the mad kiba standing there.<p>

time skip after school  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Everyone ran outside to there awaiting parents and naruto and hinata walked out together."S-see you t-tomarrow n-naruto-kun"she said as she saw her father waiting,"ok bye hina-hime!"naruto said smiled and walked away with her father."So hinata who was that?"hinata's father asked."H-his name i-is naruto.H-he's my f-friend."she said and her father smiled."Well I hope you two can be great friends."the father said._'I hope me and n-naruto-kun can be more than friends one day and be together...forever.'_

_end~  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

_me-done!_

_naruto-that was awesome!1_

_hinata-that was wonderful envi-san._

_a/n please reveiw please!_


End file.
